


Crazier for You

by GreenGirlintheTARDIS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Drunken Flirting, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Horny Tony Stark, Injury, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn Watching, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/pseuds/GreenGirlintheTARDIS
Summary: When you gatecrash an event hosted by the billionare, Tony Stark, your life changes.Before tonight that name meant nothing to you. But after a night spent under a starless sky, you’re keen to discover exactly who the mysterious stranger is.You never thought your curiosity would lead to you living alongside him and his fellow Avengers.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing for the marvel fandom and it's nowhere near perfect, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The rating may change for future chapters but I'm undecided at the moment :)

The skyscraper stands out like a beacon against the darker hues of the city skyline. Spotlights dance across the face of the building and their reflections flicker across the trees in the park behind. You can’t help but open your mouth in awe as you study the venue from the opposite side of the road. This is it. This is going to be a breeze there’s no need to panic. 

When you’d heard about the event happening tonight you had to find a way to attend. Which would have been a struggle since you’d recently travelled to the States from England, and was still acquainting yourself with day to day life. Luckily your kindhearted roommate just happened to be a journalist and had donated her press pass for the evening. All that was left now was to get past the bodyguards at the entrance before enjoying the rest of the evening surrounded by good music and a cold drink. 

You’re let in almost immediately with no questions asked and your anxiety fades into nothing. If the outside of the building seemed impressive, then the inside was on a whole other level. The lobby is adorned with numerous lights and groups of people are clustered around the edges of the room. A glass of champagne is pressed into your palm within a few minutes and you're directed to the sign depicting the layout for tonight’s entertainment. The top five floors were open with each hosting a different group of artists. One floor seemed to be inspired by the 1920’s whilst another hosted various rock bands. Surprising yourself you decide to see where the elevator takes you by chance. The music gets louder as the elevator ascends and snapshots from the various floors can be heard. The doors open and you’re greeted by a sign depicting this floor’s band, it reads: AC/DC. 

The music is loud, and the room busy. It’s packed with people dressed in various outfits from fancy dress to formal wear. Most of the guests are on the dance floor, the bar is busy and groups of people are sitting at chairs and tables lining the edges of the room. You down the rest of the champagne in a few gulps, place the empty glass on the nearest surface and head to the dance floor. 

An unknown amount of time passes before you decide to take a break and you walk over to the bar. You let out a sigh as you slide into the nearest bar stool and lean on the wooden surface. 

“Enjoying the party?” A deep voice brings your attention to the man sitting to your left. 

“Very much. I just needed a little break from dancing.” The stranger chuckles and although the lighting wasn’t the best, you make out his dark hair with a matching goatee. 

“What can I get you?”

“Sorry?”

“To drink.” He chuckles again. 

“Oh, really I’m fine, you don’t need to.” You reply, thankful for the dim lighting for hiding your rosy cheeks. 

“It’s the least I could do for one of my guests of honor.” Shit. This guy must be responsible for tonight’s event. How long would it take him to realise that you hadn’t been on the list. “Although I don’t remember inviting the press to this evening’s entertainment.” He says eyeing the lanyard around your neck. Shit. 

“It belongs to my friend. I borrowed it, I just really wanted to see the live music.” You reach out for your clutch and excuse yourself, “Don’t worry I’ll leave.” A warm hand on your forearm halts your movements instantly. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary. Stay have a drink.” The guy pulls you back into the stool playfully before ordering drinks. 

“Sorry I don’t think I caught your name.” 

“You’re kidding right?” You shake your head, unaware what to make of the situation. He rolls his eyes before continuing. “I’m Tony Stark, nice to meet you.” He offers a hand. 

“I’m Y/N.” You shake his hand before he turns back to his drink. It isn’t long before he speaks again.

“Are you seriously telling me that you came here without knowing who I was?” Tony asks.

“Was I supposed to know you?” You challenge with more confidence than you usually possess, and he places a hand on his heart dramatically. “I already told you, I came here for the music.”

“That’s it I’m revoking your party privileges.” Tony tries speaking seriously but his smile gives him away. 

You decide to play along with him. “That’s not fair you only just said that I could stay.”

“I guess you are a breath of fresh air. Speaking of, how would you feel about accompanying me to the penthouse?” Still warm from the dancing and your recent encounter, you agree and take his offered arm. 

* * *

The penthouse is quiet compared to downstairs, but the reverberations of the music can still be heard in the background. The chilled air is also a welcome addition, you decide perching on the edge of a lounge chair. You’re admiring the view of the city when Tony reappears with an ice bucket and a pair of champagne glasses. 

“Why me? Like you said I’m not even supposed to be here.” 

“Exactly. You’re like a forbidden fruit waiting to be tasted.” You hurl the nearest pillow at him.

“Careful, this is good champagne.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “Jeez I was just playing.” Tony pours a glass for each of you and spreads himself out on the opposite lounge chair. “So, what’s your deal? What makes you get up in the morning, besides good music.” He questions, emphasising those last two words. 

You smile and shake your head. “I dunno. I mean I used to. I dreamed of becoming a doctor when I was in school but that didn’t really work out. And so here I am with you, at a party distracting myself from the big bad world.”

Tony brings a hand to his chin in thought. “So, you wanted to help people?” 

“I guess. That just feels so far away right now.” You take a sip of champagne before turning back to Stark. “What about you?”

“I live for good company and parties, although recently I’ve dabbled in helping others.”

“How?”

“I’m not going to spill all my secrets now. Where would the fun be in that?” He waggles his eyebrows before finishing the rest of his drink. You sit in silence for a few moments enjoying the cool air. Now Tony is no longer moving you can’t help but study him properly. He is dressed in black and his outfit includes a tie and waistcoat. The shirtsleeves are rolled up, revealing lean forearms coated in a layer of dark hairs. 

“Y/N?” 

You meet his gaze, the previous images pushed to the back of your head. “Sorry.”

“Are you sure you’re not cold? You’re not wearing much.” He gestures to the red sequined cocktail dress my friend had lent me. 

“I’m good.”

“Good. I’ll fetch us another bottle.”

Smiling to yourself you reflect on the night’s events. You were thankful for the lady at the store who told you the rumours about tonight’s event and for your friend who convinced you to give it a shot. Warm hands grasp your waist and you gasp in surprise. 

“Tony!” He leans down and exhales before placing a kiss on your bare shoulder. 

“Yes?” His whisper sends chills down your spine. You want this, of course you do. He’s incredibly charming and attractive, but you won’t let yourself be used by him. He’s obviously rich, and he’s already shared his love for parties. You can’t help but wonder how many times he’s done this before, use his charms to spend a night with any woman of his choice. You make a mental note to look him up later. 

“My drink?” He pulls away and passes you a glass before returning to his previous position on the couch. 

“I hope you like it. I made it especially.” The glass was filled with a fizzy pink liquid and at the bottom lay a few raspberries. 

“Mmm, this is delicious.” The smile Tony give you was both cocky and cute. 

“I was thinking we could rejoin the party after these…” 

“I’m sorry but I should probably head home before my roommate starts to panic, it’s getting kind of late.” 

For a brief second he looks hurt but that was soon replaced by one of his charming smiles. 

“I’ll have a car brought round for you.”

“Oh no, don’t go to that trouble. I don’t live too far from here.”

“It won’t take a moment and I’ll sleep well knowing you got home safely.” You’re about to protest again but you doubt Stark would give up that easily. He leaves you once more to make a call on his mobile before offering to walk you to the entrance. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Y/N.” He leans down to brush a kiss to your cheek.

“And you Mr Stark, I hope you enjoy the rest of your party.” 

“I will.” He gave one last grin before reentering the venue.

“A car for Miss Y/L/N?” The driver announces. Climbing into the backseat you can’t help but smile as the black car brings you back home. 

When you get back to your flat, after filling in your roommate about the party, you decide to find out exactly who Tony Stark is. However, you can’t find your clutch bag which contains your mobile among other things. On reflection you are sure that you hadn’t had it with you when you left the venue. You must have left it in the penthouse. But it was right next to your lounge chair you would have grabbed it as you left. Unless it wasn’t there when you left… Damn you Tony Stark.


	2. Tony

Tony sleeps through all of his alarms as well as JARVIS’ s own reminder at midday. 

“Today’s cancelled.” He mumbles into his pillow when Natasha Romanoff enters his room. When he makes no effort to move, she proceeds to pull away the duvet. “Seriously Nat, I don’t feel well.”

“What have I told you before about watching your drink before training days?” 

“My drink must have been spiked.”

Natasha folds her arms against her chest and leans against the doorframe. “Sure it was. I expect you in the gym in an hour. Don’t make me get Rhodey on your ass.”

It’s another twenty minutes before Tony Stark eventually pulls himself out of bed and into the shower. He lets the shower run whilst he brushes his teeth and warm steam fills the room as he washes. Towel wrapped around his waist he returns to his bedroom and catches sight of the sparkling fabric on his dresser. It was the clutch bag that Y/N had somehow misplaced last night, and he intended to return it the moment he got some spare time. He takes a few minutes to massage his temples before pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Sir, Natasha asked me to remind you that you are expected in the gymnasium in five minutes.” JARVIS’s voice fills the room once more.

“Jeez, tell her I’m coming.”

“Will do, Sir.”

* * *

It doesn't take long before Tony is drenched in sweat and struggling to keep up with his training partner. 

“Come on Stark I don’t think you’ve performed this badly for ages.” Natasha teases, hinting at their first meeting. 

“Like I said it was a spiked drink.”

“Bullshit.” Nat exclaims before sending a fist in his direction. He manages to duck out of the way just in time. “Must have been a good night though, you didn’t get in until late. I’m guessing you had company?”

“Maybe.” Tony replies and flinches when she hits him in the thigh. 

“Buck up Stark, you won’t always have your suit at hand. You can’t afford to get distracted.” 

“I’m working on that first one.” 

Natasha raises an eyebrow at his smug smile. “Well until then you’re stuck with me.” Her follow up punch sends him to the floor. “Take five and then we’ll cool down with a run.” 

Tony lay on his back to regain control of his breathing. 

“There’s a young woman at the door by the name of Y/N asking to see Mr Stark.” JARVIS’s voice causes his heart to skip a couple beats. That was incredibly quick. He had expected to have to track her whereabouts to return the clutch. He didn’t think she’d come here. 

“Don’t think this is getting you out of training. Take your laps and I’ll go keep our guest company.” Natasha smiles sweetly before leaving him alone in the gym. 

* * *

Traces of casual conversation can be heard from the corridor as Tony heads to the longue. He’d opted for a towel instead of a shower since Y/N’s already been waiting on him a while. When he enters the room Y/N’s eyes immediately dart in his direction and he slings the towel around his shoulders before taking a seat opposite the girls. 

“What can I do for you Miss Y/L/N?” Tony asks, his voice a little lower, an after effect of the alcohol and exercise most likely.

“I came to ask if you’d seen my bag. I got home before I realised that I must have it behind last night.”

“Was that the sparkly clutch I saw on your dresser Tony?” Nat teases. Tony shooks her a look and she takes that as her cue to leave. 

“So that was...”

“Natasha, your personal trainer. She introduced herself.”

“Of course.” Tony smiles. Hopefully that’s all she’d told her. He needs a little normal in his life right now. He doesn’t want to be talking about his alter ego and the rest of his friends here at Avengers HQ. “I can go and grab that for you now if you like?”

“I’m not in any hurry. Take your time. Besides you look like you could use a sit down.”

“True. You haven’t exactly caught me looking my best.” His stomach growls. He hadn’t eaten since dinner last night. “I’m gonna grab something to eat, do you want anything?”

Y/N shake her head and follow Tony as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

“You get the kettle on. I’ll make pancakes.” Y/N declares, heading straight for the cupboards. 

“Sure, make yourself at home.” Tony chuckles to himself. “Coffee?”

“Tea if you have any. Never been a fan of coffee.” Tony gapes at her and proceeds with the drinks. A few moments later they have a hot drink in hand and a plate of pancakes sitting between them. 

“Tony made pancakes!” Rhodey calls from the other side of the room. 

“Actually, Y/N made them and she’s a guest so behave.” Tony scalds his best friend and he can see Y/N smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Help yourself.” Y/N pushes the plate towards the newcomer. 

“Mmm, these are so good. You have got to stay; I could eat these every day. Can we recruit her?” Rhodey asks him.

“Recruit me?”

“Thanks for your company Rhodes, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Rude.” Is all he offers before they’re alone again.

“Your friends seem nice.” Y/N says, taking a bite of a syrup coated pancake. 

“They are when they’re not being annoying. Unfortunately for me that’s hardly never the case.” Tony watches Y/N eat her pancake, the sticky sweet syrup trickled down her chin. She flushes.

“I’m making such a mess. This is the only issue with them.” 

Tony clears his throat and smirks quickly, “I’ll grab a napkin.” 

“You better not be laughing at me Mr Stark!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He approaches her, napkin in hand, and wipes away the remaining syrup from her face. He’s tempted to lean in and kiss her. She mutters her thanks and they break apart once more. They eat the pancakes without any further interruptions and Tony felt a lot better.

“I should probably go and wash. I’ll fetch your bag for you before you leave?” 

“That sounds good.” Y/N smiles and follows him towards his room. 

“It’s just on the dresser, I promise you that everything will be as you left it. I didn’t even open it.” He can tell that Y/N isn’t sure whether to believe him or not, so he directs her to the bag on his dresser. “See for yourself.” Tony watches her retrieve the clutch before stepping into the ensuite. The shower’s shorter than the last but still does the job all the same. Ruffling his hair, he steps out of the bathroom and into the cool air of his room and is met with an audible gasp.

“Privacy breach!” He exclaims when he sees Y/N in the corner with some of his records in her hands, gaping at him. 

“What’s that?” She gestures to his arc reactor, sitting in the centre of his bare chest. 

“This little thing?” Tony taps the device with a ding. “Well I got into an accident a few years ago and this device is basically keeping me alive right now.” Y/N closes the distance between them, dropping the records in the process.

“It doesn’t look like any medical device I’ve seen before.”

“Are you sure you haven’t been living under a rock for the past few years?” He raises an eyebrow at her and receives a slap on the chest in response.

“Yes, I was living in England and studying.” 

“Find any you like?” Tony nods towards his record stand. 

“I found a few I recognised.”

“That’s it! I need to educate you about music.”

“I know music Tony.”

“Not the best.” He smiles at her smugly. 

“Sir, Steve Rogers has just returned and has asked to speak with you immediately.” JARVIS informs. 

“Oh, that’s the AI system I created.” Tony says casually to answer any questions she’s about to ask.

“Hold on. Did he just say Steve Rogers? You know Captain America?” So, she knows about Rogers and not him. Tony really is confused, and it must show because she adds, “I remember reading about him in History. We had a whole module on the second world war.” 

“Well, I need to dress and go talk to the captain. Don’t you have a roommate to get back to? That’s one hell of a trip to collect a bag.” 

“You’re right. I should head home. It’s been nice seeing you though Mr Stark,” Her eyes flicker from his chest to the towel around his waist, before returning back to his face. “Tell Natasha I said goodbye.”

Tony waits a couple of minutes before moving to dress. God, he wanted her. He’d wanted her since the previous evening in the penthouse. The smell of her perfume resurfaced to the front of his mind and how it had been mixed with the slightest tinge of salt when he’d kissed her shoulder. Shaking himself from his memories he tells JARVIS to inform the Captain he’d be with him in five. Hopefully Steve has something distracting to keep him occupied.


	3. You

Of course, there’s a car waiting for you when you leave the facility, but instead of heading home you instruct the driver to drop you outside the library. It’s time to find out exactly who Tony Stark is and what business he has meeting a soldier from the past. You could do this on your phone, but you always found computers to be more efficient when compiling research, and libraries more comforting than home. You discover that Captain America had been part of the super soldier programme and became preserved in the ice after a plane crash. It was Howard Stark, Tony’s father, who’d led the expedition to find him. You decide to look up the Stark's when a loud crash catches your attention. Turning in your seat you find the rest of the floor void of people as it was previously, but a low rumbling persists. Is the building shaking? You drop your things and head to the window. Everything looks normal. And then the building collapses. 

Panic. That’s all you can feel right now. You’re aware of every single heartbeat and can feel your blood pulsing through your veins. It’s dark and dusty, and you can’t see anything.

“Help! I’m trapped!” You shout as loud as your voice will allow until you cough up the dust creeping down your throat. You attempt to control your breathing; you can’t afford to panic and pass out. A thin streak of sunlight lands at your feet passing through a break in the rubble above. You sit in silence, alone in the dark. In the distance you can hear sobbing and now and again a scream pierces the quietness. The sound of sirens and the thrumming of helicopters follows later. Help is coming. You just have to stay calm and hope the building doesn’t shift any further. 

You have no idea how long it’s been, when the rubble above is lifted away. It’s almost dark, and you can make out a helicopter moving aside pieces of debris with a claw attachment. The fatigue creeps up on you and your breaths become harder and harder to take. You close your eyes and use your hands to shield them from the dust that falls from above. 

Cold metallic hands grip your forearms. “Don’t worry kid, I’ve got you.” A deep, slightly robotic voice comes from the metallic red and gold robot in front of you. 

“I don’t…”

“Less talking, more moving. Can you stand?”

You and let the metal man help you to your feet. “You sound familiar.” The figure ignores you and pulls you toward it. 

“Close your eyes if you’re not a fan of heights. I’ll get you out of here.” You barely have time to nod before the ground falls away beneath you as you soar towards the evening sky. The robot places you down steadily on the roof of an adjacent building, where a group of medics are set up. You collapse and the metal man catches you and lowers you gently to the floor. Your eyes flicker and you reach out a hand to tap the glowing circle adorning the metallic chest. 

“Did Tony Stark make you?” 

“Something like that.” You could have swore you heard a slight chuckle before everything goes black. 

* * *

The room you awake in is white and the ceiling is covered in luminescent lights. You can’t be in a hospital because it’s too quiet and there’s an absence of any medical staff. You turn your head to examine the other half of the room and find Tony Stark fast asleep in an armchair. You can’t help but admire the man in front of you. This is the first time he’s stayed still since you met, and you decide it’s a good look for him. He’s dressed in a navy T-shirt paired with a worn pair of jeans.

“Hey.” You smile. Tony wakes up immediately as if he hadn’t been asleep just moments ago. You could see several different questions forming in his eyes all at once. “I’m ok. Your metal man saved me.”

“My metal man?” His look of confusion is laughable but your chest feels too sore and achy to attempt a chuckle. 

“It had a copy of your device and it sounded very similar to you.”

“Yeah about that…”

“Hey Y/N how are you doing?” Natasha enters the room accompanied by Steve. 

“I’m okay. I was very lucky. I think it could have been a lot worse.” 

“We were aware that an attack might take place, we just couldn’t get there in time to prevent any casualties.” Steve informs you directly. 

“Well, give us a shout if you need anything.” Nat pats your head briefly before they leave once more. Tony pulls his chair to your bedside and takes your hand in his. 

“I hope you don’t make a habit of getting into trouble, I quite like you Y/N." 

“Then tell me what you’re hiding. What is all of this?” 

“I will, I promise. As soon as you’re back to your old self.” Tony places a warm gentle kiss on your forehead before he leaves room, letting you rest once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! The rating will changed to explicit for future chapters.


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get steamy following a tour of the Avenger's facility.

Tony keeps his promise and over the next few days he tells Y/N everything from his capture in Afghanistan, to the alien invasion of New York and the formation of the Avengers. She’d listened intently and bombarded him with questions, full of curiosity. He’d liked that. Rhodey had come back to him with the proposal of hiring Y/N to cook for them. Whilst they could have hired a professional, he kind of liked the idea of having Y/N stay here. It didn’t take too much convincing and Y/N moved in the following day with a large duffel bag full of her belongings. After showing her to her room Tony gives her a tour of the rest of the facility. The only area left on today’s agenda is the laboratory. 

The glass doors slide open with a hiss as they enter. Various computers and devices line the walls and pieces of equipment scatter the work spaces. 

“This is impressive.” Y/N says in awe. “This is definitely my favourite room.”

“A girl on my wavelength.” Tony grins. “I like it.”

“But it could use a tidy up, and only because you don’t have a library.” When he stops smiling, she just laughs. “I’m just messing with you Tony.”

“Well don’t. I’m very proud of my work.” He crosses his arms, trying to remain serious. 

“Can I see it?” Her eyes glitter, with curiosity and excitement. 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

“Bullshit! You want to show me just as much, perhaps even more.” She had him there. His suit gave him an even greater sense of confidence and power, what wasn’t to love? Tony guides her over to the far wall which is retreating into the ceiling to reveal a row of four different Iron Man suits. 

“Take your pick.”

“Hmm, that one.” She points to the one on the far left, one of the earlier models. 

“As my lady commands.” He smiles and receives a familiar slap on his forearm. The suit rotates away from him and opens, allowing him the space needed to step into it. Once the systems finish booting, he turns to face Y/N holding out his arms. “What do you think?” Y/N remains silent and just proceeds to circle him studying the suit. She stops in front of him and taps his helmet. 

“Does this come off?” The helmet lifts in response and before he can start talking Y/N’s lips meet his, in a short tentative kiss. “Thank you for rescuing me.” It takes all of his restraint not to push her against the cool metallic wall and have his way with her right there and then. He offers her a smile in an attempt to calm down, before she kisses him again. This time she presses herself against the suit and he wraps his arms around her waist before deepening the kiss. He can taste the sweetness of her lip gloss. He wants more, so much more. Her soft moan only worsens the situation she has put him in. 

“I should start prepping dinner. We wouldn’t want to disappoint Rhodey, would we?”  _ What about my disappointment? _ Tony thought but he nods in agreement all the same. 

“You go on ahead I’ve got a few things I need to sort out here first.” 

“Okay, see you at dinner.” She smiles at him before heading for the doors. Tony waits a while to ensure she’s gone before stepping out of his suit. He looks at his watch. He had 30-40 minutes before they’d expect him upstairs which was plenty of time to deal with his situation. 

* * *

Dinner is delicious and consists of spaghetti bolognese paired with wine imported from Italy. It was the first time they’d dined together in a long time. Often, they would grab their own food, as and when they needed, and for Tony this often meant utilising the mini fridge in his workspace. He hopes that this will become a more regular occurrence. It would ensure he ate something nutritional on the days he would become consumed by his work. Speaking of work, he had some blueprints he wanted to check over before heading to bed tonight. 

It’s 10pm when he enters his laboratory, coffee in hand to begin this evening's work. After examining a couple of his new designs, he decides to start the building process. 

“JARVIS said I might find you here.” Tony spins around in his chair as Y/N walks through the sliding doors. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Join the club.” He pulls a chair over with one of his legs and pats its surface in invitation. Y/N sits down and sees the half empty coffee cup.

“Keeping yourself awake is not the same as not being able to sleep Tony.” 

He shrugs, “I’ll sleep when I need to.”

“I hope you mean later tonight and not when you pass out from exhaustion.”

“Yes Mom.” He spots her hand heading in his direction and grabs it mid-air. “If you hit me every time I say something that annoys you, I’m gonna end up in a body cast.” 

“Maybe then you’d learn to watch your tongue.” She challenges him, meeting his gaze.

“It’s a part of my charm.” She pulls out of his grasp and in one swift movement she is straddling him, her hands clutching the arm rests either side of him. 

“Being an ass isn’t attractive.”

“Isn’t it? That’s news to me.” He speaks a little too quickly taking in his current view. Y/N wore a baggy nightshirt but underneath he can just make out the ridges of her bra before his chin is tilted upwards. 

“You’re an ass.”

“And yet you want me anyway.” He smirks and she rolls her eyes. 

“Perhaps. But is it more than you want me?” Her hips grind against his in a brief cyclic movement, causing Tony to bite his lower lip. 

“May I?” He asks huskily. Y/N looks down at him and takes what seems like forever to decide on an answer. Tony picks her up, almost simultaneously with the nod she gives and sits her on the workbench behind.

“Ow.” Y/N pulls a wrench out from beneath her and waggles it in front of him disapprovingly. 

“Sorry.” He brushes the rest of the table’s contents to the floor with a sweep of his arm. 

“Weren’t you just working on that?”

“I can fix it.” He waves a hand in the air then turns back to her. “Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?”

“Not my fault you don’t tidy up after yourself, Stark. What…” His lips capture hers, silencing her instantly. Tony Stark wasn’t known for being a patient man and he’d waited long enough. The kiss is warm and deep and only ends so they can catch their breath, before he pushes Y/N against the surface of the bench. He clambers up on top of her and holds her wrists above her head. No more slapping privileges for Y/N. He is too busy feeling smug to notice her knee moving before it hits him in the crotch.

“Ow.” He exclaims before kissing her once more. Their bodies press against each other and he places his own knee between her legs in revenge. It isn’t long before he can feel her thighs clenching around his leg which he thrusts up against her. He hopes she’s as worked up as he was earlier this afternoon in this very same room. If not, well he was going to make sure that she would be. 

Tony pulls away from her lips to taste the soft tender skin of Y/N’s neck and her body arches slightly in response. Releasing her hands he moves his own to grip the hem of her t-shirt. He spends several seconds playing with the fabric and when no form of protest comes, he slips his hands underneath to trace the skin below. Once he’s done exploring her torso he reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra which he pushes up out of the way. Tony places a small bite on the base of her neck before pulling himself away and sitting back on his knees. Y/N’s eyes flutter open moments later.

“Hey.” He smiles at her. “How are you doing?”

“Before we go any further, I want to make it clear to you that we’re not having sex down here in your basement.”

“Why not?” Stark grasps a nipple and rolls it between his fingers.

“Because it’s weird.” She replies after a sharp intake of breath.

“I don’t think so.” Tony brings his other hand to her chest. “Please?”

“No, Tony!”

“Not even if I do this?” His eyes glisten mischievously as he drags his hands down the sides of her torso to the waistband of her underwear. 

“Not even.” She’s way too calm for his liking. He bends over her once more and brings his head level with the fabric beneath his fingers. Y/N’s hips lift slightly as he nuzzles her crotch with his nose. Tony feels his body react quickly to sweet smell of her sex and he couldn’t wait to claim her later. Lost in his fantasies he fails to notice that Y/N is pushing him away until the blaring noise of an alarm brings him to alert. 

“Tony is that a fire alarm?” She asks him, rearranging her clothes. It was in fact the fire alarm which tore through the silence, drowning out the sound of his heart drumming in his chest. Considering the recent events of this evening Tony had completely forgotten about the machine he’d left running to fabricate components. This isn’t fair; someone was totally out to get him.

Tony lets out an audible sigh. “I left a piece of equipment running. I’ll go sort it out.” 

“Good. Carelessness kills.” Y/N grins before heading to the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To bed. You have work to do.” Alone, Tony uses the fire extinguisher to put out the small fire at the back of the room, before slumping into the nearest chair, head in his hands. 

“JARVIS, load up one of those videos on my watch later list.”

“Will ‘Three bitches on the beach’ do Sir?”

Tony groans, “Yeah that should do it.”


	5. You

You can’t stop giggling as you make your way back to your room, and roll your eyes when the shrieking of the alarm in the background ceases. The time spent downstairs with Tony had been, quite something. The last time you’d been that close to another guy was hazy in your memories and had taken place in the bathroom stall of a club. You could no longer recall the name of the club, or the name of the guy for that matter. But this? Tony had made you feel dizzy from the moment he started kissing you. The calm composure upon getting up off the workbench had been an act. You hadn’t wanted him to know how frustrated he’d made you. You wanted him to pay for being so careless. And besides it’s not like Tony Stark ever wanted for much. 

A cool shower would be needed before you could crawl under the sheets, and get a good night's rest. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t have some fun first. The mattress of your bed feels comforting and safe compared to the hard metal of Tony’s workbench. You recall the feel of Stark's body pressed against yours as you slide a hand beneath the damp fabric of your underwear. His breath had been warm against your skin, his facial hair tickled slightly as he moved. When his nose pressed against your core, your stomach had twisted in anticipation. If only you hadn’t been interrupted. Then he could have had you at his mercy. You imagine how his tongue would have felt against you, and how good it might have felt when he slid a finger beneath your slick folds. 

You come quickly and don’t stifle the moan that escapes your lips as you ride out the remainder of the orgasm. Sighing, you pull yourself up from the bed and in the direction of the bathroom. The cool water feels wonderful against your flustered skin and as moments pass, your heart rate returns to a steady, gentle pace. Your excitement, now replaced by a need to sleep. 

* * *

“Y/N are you joining the training session this morning?” Natasha is standing by the kettle making a cup of coffee.

“Wait. It’s optional? Since when?” Tony Stark slumps into the kitchen stool next to you.

“Not for you Tony.” Nat smiles sweetly. “I’m pretty sure we hired Y/N as our cook, not to bring along on missions.” 

“I’ll join you guys.” You answer, after a groan from Tony. “It could be fun.”

“Cool, it’s just a run around the compound grounds today, nothing too intensive.” Which didn’t make the task seem any less daunting for a former student, who’s only previous form of exercise had been the brisk jog to a lecture after a missed alarm. “We have some spare gear in the gym if you don’t have anything with you.”

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t listen to her, escape while you still can.” Tony whispers to you.

“Tony, stop manipulating our guest. She can make her own decisions.” You hear him gulp at Natasha’s remark and you take a sip from your cup to hide a smirk. “I’ll see you outside in ten.”

“About last night...” You begin when Nat clears the kitchen.

“What about it?” Tony replies dismissively.

“Shouldn’t we talk about what happened?”

“Not really my style, darling.” You blink at his change in tone. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you get pissed when you don’t get your own way.” You snap back.

He doesn’t reply. He just leaves you alone to finish your drink. Maybe he was as self obsessed as you initially thought him to be. In need of a distraction, you head to the gym to change before meeting with Nat and the other Avengers outside. Tony Stark is nowhere to be seen. 

The run is hard and you struggle to keep up with the others, but the morning air is cool and refreshing. Once your muscles get over the initial fatigue and your breathing becomes steady, you actually begin to enjoy the exercise. The others are encouraging and Rhodey runs beside you for the last lap to offer his support. 

“Nice job, Y/N.” He pats you on the shoulder. 

“Thanks.” You manage to say in between deep breathes. He jogs back inside and you walk towards the building, desperate once again for a cold shower.

* * *

Tony is exactly where you expect him to be when you find him in his laboratory that afternoon, head bent studying various metallic components. 

“I thought I might find you here.” When Tony doesn’t respond you walk over to where he’s working and sit across from him. “Have I done something wrong?” A shake of his head is the only response you receive. You watch as the metal framework collapses beneath his fingertips and flinch when his fist hits the workbench. 

“It’s me.” He mumbles so quietly you only just catch it. “I’m broken, and there’s nothing I can do to fix it. I tried. Of course I tried, and doing so I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.” You study his glassy eyes unsure of what to say. You want to know what’s on his mind. What’s caused him to go from the change from the charming, charismatic man you first met to the mess you see before you. You reach out and place your hand over his clenched fist and wait. 

“After the events of New York, I struggled. I went from being so sure I could protect myself and those close to me, to finding out there was life beyond Earth that might pose a threat. I couldn’t sleep. So I worked on upgrading my technology, and I did it. I’d made a suit that could respond to my body’s vitals and defend me whenever I felt endangered. Me being me, I didn’t anticipate that it would respond to the panic attacks I’d started experiencing and my suit attacked my ex, Pepper.” You stroke the back of his hand with your thumb and he continues. “She left me not long after that evening. I can still see the fear in her eyes sometimes if I'm not distracted enough.” He meets your gaze. “Sorry, you’re not my therapist.”

“Do you have a therapist?”

“God no.” Despite his current mood he smiles. “Think of all the things I could do instead of all those hours wasted in therapy.” You raise an eyebrow at him. “Seriously, I’ll be okay. I have been okay. It’s like something inside of me just snapped.”

Lost for words you offer to make a drink. “Coffee?” He nods. 

You return with a steaming cup of coffee in hand to find he’s gone back to his tinkering. You place a light kiss to the back of his head before placing the mug in front of him. He thanks you for the mug of coffee and assures you that all he needs is a little space to finish his work. 

* * *

An idea forms in your mind as you’re walking through the corridors of the compound, and you head for Tony’s room. It’s as it was the last time you saw it except the bed is unmade this time and his clothes from last night littered the floor. You walk into his ensuite and begin rummaging through the cupboards. You find a couple bottles of shower gel, the same as the half used bottle on the edge of the bath, as well as toothpaste and a variety of hair products. It isn’t until you reach the bottom cupboard, tucked away and half forgotten at the back, you find what you're looking for. You make a mental note to pick up a couple litres of bubble bath when you next went shopping, whenever that would be. You turn the bottle in your hand to find a festive label adorned with cartoon gingerbread men. It would do. You pour a fair amount of the caramel coloured liquid under the hot tap of his bath and watch the bubbles form. The bittersweet smell of ginger fills the room as the water runs and you fight the urge to jump in yourself. Whilst Tony probably wouldn’t mind finding you in his bathtub, it just didn’t seem like the right time. 

When you exit the ensuite you close the door behind you. You glance down towards the t-shirt at your feet and pick it up almost immediately. All you can smell is Tony as you bring it towards your face. The musky scent of sandalwood, mixed with coffee and a trace of machine oil.

“JARVIS can you inform Tony that his sink is leaking and that it needs fixing?”

“I don’t have any alerts concerning the plumbing on this floor.” JARVIS spoke in an almost confused tone. 

“Just trust me. It’s for Tony.” You inform the AI as you trace out the word ‘Enjoy’ on a nearby i-pad. 

“If you're sure.”

“And make it sound urgent. We wouldn’t want the water reaching his records stand now would we?” You prop the device against the back of a chair which you pull in front of the bathroom door. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” You smile and decide to take the t-shirt with you as you leave the room.


	6. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives some well needed TLC.

“Sir, there’s an issue with the plumbing in your ensuite. It appears to have caused a slight flood.” Tony swears and puts aside his project for later. Today just hadn’t been his day. It had been the first time he’d thought about Pepper Potts for a few weeks now, and he’d never anticipated the fallout she caused. He didn’t intend to spill his inner turmoil, earlier in the lab, but it was about time he mentioned it to someone. And besides, he couldn’t imagine having a serious conversation about his love life with his fellow teammates, especially about one that had gone so wrong. Tony was grateful that Y/N hadn’t bolted when she found out that he was somewhat broken. And whilst he didn’t expect her to fix him, he felt better after confiding in her. 

Entering his room he’s pleased to find it void of water. It smells different though. He can’t remember his room ever smelling so sweetly. He pauses only for a second before spotting his i-pad, on a chair in front of his ensuite door. 

“Enjoy?” He mutters at the line of text scrawled on the device. Enjoy what? His broken sink? He didn’t have the patience for a prank right now. Pushing the chair aside he opens the door and is surprised to find the sink intact and his bath filled with bubbles. The sweet scent from his room is present here too, but stronger. Seeing the bottle of gingerbread bubble bath (it had been a secret Santa gift he’d received one year) he dips a hand into the water. It was pleasantly warm. Deciding not to let the water go to waste, he shrugs out of his clothes before sinking beneath the silky layer of bubbles. 

The warm water soothes his body and he can feel all of his muscles unwinding in sequence. He would kill for a massage right now. 

“JARVIS, book me an appointment with a masseuse.”

“Do you have a time in mind Sir?” 

“ASAP.”

There’s a brief pause before JARVIS talks again. “They will be here in an hour.”

He can’t remember the last time he’d used the bathtub and another hour was plenty of time to unwind. Maybe he would attempt to use it more often. Once a month could be a good start. He makes a mental note to thank Y/N later, since no one else knew about his foul mood earlier. 

“Sir, Mr Banner wishes to speak with you downstairs.”

“Now? Tell him I’ll proofread any of his work tomorrow morning. I’m busy.”

“He says it’s urgent, Sir. He said he might know the location of Loki’s sceptre.” 

Shit. 

Whilst a possible lead on the sceptre was brilliant news, the doctor had to choose right now to share this information with the rest of the team. Just as he was beginning to unwind for the first time in forever. He sighs as he pushes himself up out of the water before dressing to meet with the scientist downstairs. 

* * *

Natasha and Steve are already sitting around a table with Bruce, a pot of coffee in the centre, when Tony enters the meeting room. 

“Hey Bruce.”

“Tony.” Banner smiles softly. 

“Bruce was just telling us that he has a possible location for the sceptre.” Nat tells him as he slides into a vacant chair. 

“So I’ve heard.”

“I’ve made contact with Thor, once he’s here we can check it out.” Rogers informs.

“Now?” 

“If it is the right location we’d have to act quickly before we risk losing it again.”

“JARVIS, cancel my masseuse appointment.” Tony mutters glumly. Cap raises an eyebrow at him and Natasha chuckles. A clap of thunder accompanied by a flash of lighting draws their attention to the window.

“That’ll be Thor. Suit up we leave in ten.”

“Did you hear thunder too?” Tony snaps his head up to see Y/N poking her head through the open door. 

“Thor just arrived. He just loves making a dramatic entrance.” 

“Sounds like someone I know.” She takes a seat beside him. 

“Something just cropped up, there’s something we’ve got to check out.”

“Are you okay?” He pauses, still not used to the concern in her voice. 

“I am. The bath helped. Thanks by the way.” 

“When do you have to go?”

“Now. We should be back sometime tomorrow if all hell doesn't break loose.” His heart warms at her slight frown. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be back before you know it.” He kisses Y/N briefly but deeply before heading for the door.

“Stay out of my lab.” He shouts, her giggles still echoing in his head as he boards the Quinjet. 

* * *

The mission turned out to be nothing but another dead end. A recurrent theme, it seemed, when it came to the sceptre's whereabouts. But the trip had been somewhat of a reprieve from his inner demons and Tony Stark returned feeling like that playful guy on the rooftop a few nights ago. It had felt good to get away from the facility and out of State for the evening, somewhat freeing. He hadn’t been entirely sure he’d have returned with them if it hadn’t been for their new cook waiting for him. 

The sun is rising when the Quinjet lands swiftly on the roof of the Avengers compound. Steve gives the team a quick debriefing as they put away their equipment and ends his short speech with a statement about not giving up. Tony really hated the optimistic, morale boosting bullshit the captain sometimes splurged on them, but he decides to forgo a witty remark and instead head straight to his room. He collapses on his bed, not bothering to change, and wakes only to the sound of his bedroom door closing. Looking around he spots a tray of pancakes on his dresser, with a note reading: 

‘Hope you feel better - x ’


	7. You

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. With no new leads on the sceptre the Avengers spent their time training alongside social activities and personal interests. For Tony, this meant spending his days down in the lab working on something which he’d called the Iron Legion. You’d spent your time scouring the few recipe books the Avengers owned. 

You’re writing a shopping list for next week's meals when a dishevelled Tony Stark walks into the kitchen, empty mug in hand. 

“What are you doing tonight?” 

“Why?” You reply not looking up from the sheet of paper. It’s almost as if you can feel his irritation diffusing into the air around you. His love for attention was one of the first things you’d learnt about the billionaire during your stay and you couldn’t fight the urge to annoy him every once in a while. Besides, it was payback for the persistent flirting. Even if you had grown to love it. 

“I asked you first.” You hear him switch on the kettle and catch him out the corner of your eye pacing towards you. 

“Well do you have plans?” The annoyance is clear in his voice. Teasing him is too easy.

“There’s a new film release I was thinking about dragging Nat to...” You trail off, scribbling down more ingredients, as if the paper is the most interesting thing in the room. “I don’t think you’d be into it. Why? What are you gonna do?”

“Well I was going to do something very sweet and not like me at all. It’s a shame.” He flashes a quick smile at your look of confusion. 

“What was it?” 

“Nope, you blew me off.” 

“I didn’t even know you wanted to do something with me.”

“I always want to do something with you.” Your breath hitches. Thankfully, Tony is too busy making his coffee to notice. You can’t help images from that evening in his workshop spill to the forefront of your mind. This is the first time he’s said something like this since you gave him the space he needed to confront his emotions, and it’s thrilling. The  **clink** of a spoon hitting the worktop snaps you out of your reverie. 

“I’ll be out the front at six, for a half hour if you change your mind.” He says casually, walking towards the door. “I really hope you do.” He leans down to whisper in your ear as he passes where you’re sat. 

You just stare after him as he leaves the kitchen. Damn you, Stark. He’d acted as if he knew you’d be there. You’re not sure if it was because he saw through your ruse about the cinema, or if he was just so sure of himself that you’d cancel your plans with Nat for him. It didn’t matter either way. Regardless of whether it was his intelligence or his ego, you had a date tonight with Tony Stark and you had absolutely nothing to wear. 

* * *

You assume that Tony has somewhere lavish in mind, based on your first meeting at the extravagant music event he hosted. You rummage through the few clothing items you’d brought with you in desperation to find something suitable to wear. You have no such luck. You have nothing that comes close to the gorgeous red cocktail dress you’d borrowed from your roommate last week. Anything you wore tonight would just be a disappointment. 

That night a mixture of adrenaline and alcohol had fueled you, giving you the confidence needed to gatecrash the party and talk your way through the evening. You smile just thinking about how the cool air had tickled your skin in the penthouse as well as the bitter sweet taste of champagne. When you met him you’d been convinced that Tony was only interested in you for his own gratification, and come dawn you’d never see the playboy again. Since that night you’d managed to convince yourself otherwise. After all, he did steal your clutch bag in order to see you again. And he’d asked you to move in with him. Well, technically, the idea had been pushed by Rhodey but Tony had the final say on the matter. Next you think back to the evening in his workshop. It had been wonderful and it was clear that he was into you. Maybe even crazy for you, if that night was anything to go by. And yet you can’t silence the little part of your brain that’s screaming quietly, telling you that you’re just an easy replacement for his ex which he lost not too long ago. 

Stop it. If it was a quick replacement he was looking for then he’d have no trouble choosing anyone he wanted. Hell, you’re sure that there’d be a long line of eligible women on a waiting list if Tony announced that he was lonely and wanted some company. The fact you were still here, whilst pushing all his buttons, must mean something. 

You sigh falling back onto your bed. Mini crisis over, it was back to choosing something to wear for this evening’s date. You opt for a floaty baby pink summer dress with floaty sleeves, its skirt hovering just above the knees. It would have to do. Hopefully you wouldn’t be going somewhere too fancy. Surely Tony would have given you a heads up if gala attire was required. He isn’t that much of an asshole. You hope. Staring at your reflection in the mirror you pull your hair into a loose bun at the base of your head, a few strands escaping to frame your face. It would have to do.

* * *

A cool breeze greets you as you step from the compound to find Tony leaning against a red convertible, arms crossed. You let out a sigh of relief as you take in his outfit, a white shirt unbuttoned at the neck, tucked into a pair of black slacks adorned with a leather belt. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” His gaze is on you as you walk towards the car. “You look nice.”

“Thank you. And you look surprisingly handsome yourself.” You smile at him.

“Surprisingly? Gee thanks.” He scoffs but returns your smile all the same. 

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He pulls open the car door and offers you his hand. “My Lady.” 

You’re still smiling when you place your hand in his and he guides you into the front seat. The smooth leather of the car seat is cool against your bare skin and you get comfortable as Tony paces around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat. With a roar of the engine the car pulls out of the drive and onto the main road, leaving the facility behind. The familiar sound of AC/DC comes on to the radio, filling the silence as you drive past towering trees. The wind tugs at your hair and you're thankful that you decided to tie it up. You catch Tony smiling at you as you brush a loose strand behind your ear and quickly remind him to watch the road. 

Instead of heading towards the city like you would have expected the car heads in the opposite direction with the trees lining the road becoming thicker as the journey continues. The car pulls to a stop in a clearing in the woods. As soon as Tony turns the key and the engine comes to a stop, you’re struck by how serene your surroundings are without heavy guitars playing in the background. You can even hear birdsong in the distance as you step out of the convertible and Stark moves to the trunk of the car to retrieve a silver case and a picnic blanket. You follow him as he walks deeper into the trees until you reach a lake, the only break in the surrounding woodland. He places the metal box on the ground with a  **thump** and spreads out the blanket beside it. Tony collapses on the soft fabric and beckons for you to join him. You’re about to sit down when his hand grasps your arm and pulls you down impatiently. You gasp as you land on the blanket, half of you sprawled across him. 

“Jerk.” You mutter into the cotton fabric of his shirt, inhaling the musky scent of his aftershave. 

“You’ve missed me.”

“You’re so sure of yourself, Mr Stark.”

“Am I wrong?” You place your hand above his arc reactor and glance up at him.

“No.”

“Well then. Less protesting and more undressing.” His sharp intake of breath follows the slap you land on his thigh and he groans when you push him down, taking a seat atop him. “This is good too.” 

You bend down to kiss him and instantly feel his hands at your waist, pulling you closer. 

“Why is it that you’re always either hitting me or kissing me?” He asks, breaking away from the kiss. 

“Because however handsome you are, you’re also incredibly infuriating.” You let a hand trail down his chest until it hovers above his crotch. “Besides I’ve been your acting therapist too.” Your hand pushes briefly against the material of his trousers. 

“I guess that’s true.”

“Are you gonna show me what’s in this mysterious box of yours?” You eye the object in question, which you now see has the words ‘Stark Industries’ printed in a black font on one side.

“That depends. Do you want to move?” You can’t help but notice how his voice had dropped slightly but you clamber off him all the same. He’s grinning as he moves towards the box, kneeling down beside it. He pulls a small remote control out of his trouser pocket, not too dissimilar to a car fob, and he pushes a button and the case opens. White vapour floods out and he explains that it’s produced by a small freezer unit at the base of the case. With the press of another button a metal rack rose from the box containing various kinds of alcohol alongside a collection of glasses. 

“I kept this one for a rainy day so consider yourself lucky.” He proceeds to pour himself a glass of whisky and you choose a fancy wine that you’ve never heard of before. “Cheers!” Tony taps his glass to yours once he’s lounging on the blanket once more. You sit beside him, legs crossed. 

You’re not sure how long you spend in each other's company, chatting about a range of topics from Tony’s current projects to your family back in England. At some point he pulls out some chocolate covered strawberries which you enjoy between drinks. The sky is now a deep blue and you can hear crickets chirping in the distance. 

“Want to go for a swim?” Stark gestures to the lake in front of you with his empty glass, the blue light of his arc reactor now visible in the absence of sunlight. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“Please?” He pouts like a child asking for a bag of sweets and you roll your eyes.

“Haven’t we already had the conversation about not getting everything you want?” 

“I must have missed it.” Before you can reply he’s on his feet and has you in his arms before you can protest. You wrap your arms around his neck instinctively, not entirely convinced that he wouldn’t drop you. The last time he’d carried you he had been wearing the powered exoskeleton which was the Iron Man armour. 

“Relax. I’ve got you.” He mutters into your ear as he steps towards the still water.

“I swear to God, Tony, if you throw me in I’m going to kill you.” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to join the waiting list.” You’re falling through the air before he finishes talking and you’re about to curse him before you’re submerged by the cold water of the lake. You kick yourself to the surface easily and spot Tony at the water's edge removing his shirt and trousers placing them in a neat pile on an adjacent rock. 

“You’re crazy!” He’s striding into the water towards you, smiling at your statement. 

“How’s the water?”

“Cold.” You send a splash of water in his direction, which he skilfully avoids. He beckons you towards him and you find you’re able to stand as you stop in front of him. He wastes no time, his lips are on yours instantly. You let out a small moan when his tongue slips past your lips allowing you to taste the smoky undertones of his drink. His hands are on your waist, pulling you closer. You rest your hands on his chest as the kiss deepens and you can feel the faint thrumming of his heart against the palm of your hand. Wanting more you slide your arms up around his neck, pushing your body into his. Still not content you let your hands trail downwards, taking your time to trace the lean musculature of his back. You pass the waistband of his boxers and cup his ass, pressing him against you. He chuckles as he pulls away from your lips, busying his mouth with the crook of your neck. You make no protestations when you feel his teeth nip at your skin or when his clutch on your waist tightens. 

You want him, and it’s clear he wants you too. The question was, who wanted who more? 

Tony’s hands fall away from your waist and reappear on your thighs moments later. 

“Why are you still wearing this?” He half moans, tugging at the sodden material of your dress. “Don’t worry I’ve got it.” He wastes no time lifting the garment off of you, tossing it on the water bank alongside his own clothes. Your arms wrap around your torso. You’re no colder than you were before and whilst the water reaches your shoulders you can’t help but feel a little self conscious standing in front of the sexy Tony Stark. He wraps your arms around his torso, pulling you away from your thoughts. 

“I want you.” He mumbles into your shoulder and you can feel his hardness pressing against your abdomen. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you that night in that stupid red dress.” 

“I know.” You smile against his soft brown locks, still surprisingly dry. 

“Now?” He pulls his head back, eyes gazing into yours hungrily. 

“Now.” He’s on you within seconds of you uttering your permission, one arm looped under your legs the other supporting your back as he carries you towards the water's edge. He lays you down carefully, not too dissimilar to the time he saved you from the collapsing building. 

“Stay there.” You nod and watch him walk over to his pile of clothes and you’re able to admire his, almost naked, body now you aren’t submerged in the lake. The blue hue from his arc reactor highlights his toned torso as he moves and he returns with a small silver packet. At least one of you has planned ahead. 

“Off.” He gestures to your soaked bra and panties. You wish you could have worn something special for him, other than your everyday attire, but Tony doesn’t seem fazed by the white cotton. He peels off his own underwear before tearing open the packet and sliding the condom onto his erect member. Your eyes widen as you watch him, his movements slow. It was almost as if he was putting on a show just for you. He’s bigger than anyone you’ve been with before and you bite your bottom lip in anticipation. 

You lie back once more, the cold water brushing the sides of your body. Tony’s kneeling between your legs, pushing your knees up to give himself better access. You feel him brush against you as he shifts closer, one hand next to your head supporting himself whilst the other guides his length into you. You gasp as he breaches you, his eyes studying you as he pushes himself into you. Ever so slowly he got deeper, inch by inch. You wanted to scream at him to stop playing around and just take you. But you knew that this was more for your comfort than his pleasure. 

With a final thrust he plunges the rest of himself inside of you and your tummy clenches. He stays there for several moments not moving. He just studies your eyes, hungry and wanting. Before you can tell him to get on with it, he’s pulling out of you only to enter once more. Tony picks up the pace with each thrust and it feels incredible. His grunts and moans are music to your ears and you focus on the feeling of him inside you. It’s not long before you can feel your walls closing in around him and a long moan escapes your lips. You utter each other's names as you both climax almost in unison, beating Tony to his release only by a few seconds. 

“Well, it wasn’t my workshop but that was pretty good.” You roll your eyes and push against his chest. He pulls out of you and you immediately miss the sensation. 

“Jerk.” Is all you manage to say before his lips lock with yours. 

“Let’s clean up and head back. We wouldn’t want Cap to go all search and rescue on our asses.”

If it wasn’t for the chill air, so much colder now compared to your flushed skin, you might have persuaded Tony to stay a little longer. The sex had been good, breathatking even. Letting Tony take you on the lake bank felt like the best decision you’d made in your life so far. But instead of sating your previous desire it had added fuel to the fire which amplified your yearning for the billionaire. 

Damn you, Stark.


	8. Tony

Tony lent Y/N his shirt for the drive back, since his clothes were the only ones which had remained dry. It wasn’t the first time he’d arrived back at the facility in less clothes than when he left, and he doubted it would be the last. His white cotton shirt was loose on her and Tony noticed that it was just long enough to cover her underwear before he climbed into the driver's seat. Despite the chill air, Y/N still had a smile on her face and Tony couldn’t help but laugh along with her when they’d clambered out of the convertible and through the front doors of the Avengers facility. 

Upon reaching his room Tony immediately switches on the shower. He’d managed to convince Y/N to join him, with very little effort on his part, and she’d said that she’d gladly join him after grabbing a change of clothes. He strips and steps into the cubicle and warm water welcomes him. He’s in the process of wetting his hair when he hears a door opening followed by footsteps, and a few moments later his en suite door swings open. It’s Y/N. Her appearance is unchanged, except for the bundle of clothes held close to her chest. He can’t contain the smile that spreads across his faces as she looks around the room to decide on the best place for her clothes. 

“It’s lovely and warm in here.” He calls to her from behind the shower screen.

“Is that an invitation, Mr Stark?”

He cocks his head to the side and offers a cheeky grin. “What do you think?”

“Very well then.” Ever so slowly, she unbuttons the shirt. His shirt. It looks so goddamn good on her. All he can do is watch her fingers as they work on the buttons, one by one, until finally the shirt opens to reveal her underwear underneath. Tony tries to focus on the water droplets splashing methodically against his back, wanting to enjoy every second of the little show she’s putting on before he gets too carried away. She walks towards him, stopping just in front of the glass door before unclasping her bra and slipping off her pants with one swift motion. He has a few seconds to drink in the sight of her before the glass door swings open and a waft of cool air brushes against him. 

Tony shifts to allow Y/N access to the flow of water. He runs his fingers through her hair and she gasps when he gives a playful tug, pulling her ear towards his lips.

“So are you glad you took me up on my invitation?” He whispers in between quick kisses, in reference to their date at the lake. 

She nods, “It was wonderful.”

For several moments he runs his hands across the soft skin of her back, enjoying the way she felt beneath his fingertips. Although, try as he might, he couldn’t stop thinking about pushing her up against the bathroom tiles and taking her. So that’s exactly what he did. Impulse control is something future Tony could work on.

“Tony!” Y/N exclaims as he spins her, pushing her against the tiled wall, his hands gripping her waist. Tony chuckles as he lowers himself to his knees in front of her, his hands trailing down the sleek skin of her thighs. Without warning he pries her thighs apart ever so slightly and takes a brief pause to admire his view. Then he offers one of his dashing smiles before lowering his head to begin his work. 

Water droplets continue to fall around them as his tongue explores the new territory, taking his time to cover every inch of skin in front of him. He’s not concerned about the water bill or how uncomfortable the hard tiles are beneath his knees. All Tony Stark cares about in that moment is pleasuring Y/N to the best of his ability. And luckily for her, pleasuring women was something that he’d always been exceptional at. 

He teases a series of gasps and moans out of her as his tongue picks up the pace before dropping once again to a light, periodic pace. He wouldn’t make it that easy. Tony had thoroughly enjoyed fucking Y/N on the lake bank it had been intense, and whilst it had given him the release he needed the act had been brief. Now Tony could take the time to enjoy the feel of her beneath his tongue, pick up on those moans and whimpers that were previously drowned out by his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Tony.” Y/N spoke quietly, her voice laced with annoyance. 

“What?” He pulls away and gazes up at her through his thick lashes. 

“Don’t stop.”

“I’ve always hated being interrupted whilst I’m working.” Her hand hits his cheek and he flashes a mischievous grin before occupying himself once more. 

He drags out this little charade for as long as he dares, her moans becoming more urgent. However, when her hand finds his head, clasping at his hair eagerly, and tiniest of pleases escapes her lips he gives in. Keeping one hand on her thigh to brace her for what was to come, he uses the other to join the work effort and plunges two fingers inside her. 

It’s not long before he feels her body become undone beneath him and he’s able to keep her upright as she comes down from her high. His tongue reaps the reward of his endeavour before he clambers up off the shower floor to kiss her. Tony can feel his blood pounding in his ears, as well as other places, as he embraces Y/N and deepens the kiss underneath the warm water. 

“I think it’s your turn.” Her head is resting on his chest arms around his waist. He groans in anticipation at the thought of taking her mouth. “Although I’ve never done anything like this before so you might have to teach me.” Tony smiles to himself, liking the sound of that even more. He was focusing on the feel of her fingertips dancing across his chest when JARVIS’s voice fills the ensuite. 

“Sir, there’s been another alert concerning Loki’s sceptre. The team are assembling downstairs.” 

“JARVIS how many false alerts have we had in the last month alone?” Tony asks without disrupting their embrace. 

“Five, Sir.”

“Tell them to leave without me.” Tony addresses his AI. It wasn’t just his libido keeping him in the shower with Y/N. He was fed up with wasting time on failed missions. “It’s just another dead end.” He spoke softly, speaking to himself more than anyone else. 

“Clint was on a reconnaissance mission when he saw the sceptre being transported and can confirm that it is now located in a Hydra facility in Sokovia. He requests assistance.”

Shit.

“Tell them I’ll be down in ten.” He pulls away from Y/N. 

“Will do, Sir.” 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” She smiles sweetly at him. “Too bad you’re one of Earth’s mightiest heroes.” Her eyes drop to his erect cock.

“Turn around.” He almost growls at her.

“You only have nine minutes.”

“You better do as I say then.”


End file.
